1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports card frame and more specifically to a home plate shaped, baseball player card receiving and mounting frame for receiving and mounting in a simple and releasable manner a plurality of sports cards such as baseball player cards, for a complete sports team, in an attractive and predetermined array.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore favorite sports player cards cherished by a collector of sport player cards are kept in a box or at times put into a plastic enclosure much like the plastic enclosures for plastic credit cards.
Oftentimes a collector will merely mount his or her favorite sport player card on a planar surface with scotch tape or some other adhesive, such as a glue, and then mount the card on a wall.
This method of mounting one or more favorite/cherished sport player card on a wall has the disadvantage that the scotch tape or glue can damage the card and reduce its value.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the sports card frame of the present invention provides releasable mounting, in a simple manner, of a plurality of sport player cards equal in number to the number of players on a particular sports team in an attractive predetermined array. The sports card frame of the present invention enables the sports player cards, such as baseball player cards, to be mounted without any damage to the cards and with easy removal of each card from the frame for replacement with another sports player card, such as another baseball player card.